


In Her Sights

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [26]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Getting Together, Not Canon Compliant, Science Girlfriends, Smut, Using powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: "Um, Sue? Do you know you're invisible right now?"
Relationships: Tony Stark/Susan Storm
Series: Femslash February 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	In Her Sights

**Author's Note:**

> For Ladies of Marvel Bingo square E1 Blushing and my Tony Stark Bingo (#3067) square R5 Third Date
> 
> As for canon ... what canon? Sue remains a research scientist for VDI even though she is now Invisible Woman. Since Sue is a lesbian, she was not romantically involved with Reed or Victor. Say it's 2007, so right before the second F4 movie and before Toni becomes Iron Woman.

“And you may charm the pants off of every man you meet, but that smarmy smile will _not_ work on me.” Dr Storm's appearance flickered, like she had become invisible for only a second, then she gave Toni a tight, _go-fuck-yourself_ smile and stomped away.

 _Hate to see you go, but ..._ Toni thought dreamily, but she had enough self-preservation to not say it aloud; Dr Storm would march right back over here and grind her down to a fine paste under those kitten heels. Toni bit back a shiver at the thought.

But there was hope. Dr Storm had not actually said she was not interested, just that her generic-brand charm would not be enough. Maybe Toni just needed to try a bit harder.

The next time Stark Industries was set to partner with Von Doom Industries for some important biophysical considerations, Toni spent the night reading everything Dr Storm had published on genetics. She was passionate, ambitious, determined. All respectable qualities, and necessary for a woman in the sciences. And she was poised and refined in a way that Toni did not care to be, but that she found incredibly alluring.

And then of course, Toni had to actually show up for this meeting on time, which shocked her assistant Ms Potts, both company heads of R&D, and most importantly Dr Storm.

And she was a perfect lady. She paid attention to everyone's comments and concerns, did not make a single sexually charged or even self-aggrandizing joke the way she felt she _had_ to around men, and cited Dr Storm's research when appropriate.

When the meeting had officially adjourned and the R&D guys had already walked away with their heads tucked together, Toni extended a polite hand to Dr Storm to excuse herself. She was professional. She left lots of space in between them and everything.

Dr Storm was the one who pulled her closer, who leaned in to her ear, who breathed, “You may call me Sue, Dr Stark.”

This was a simple thing, the sort of intimacy people always assumed with Toni and insisted on her reciprocating, but it was nice to be invited. “Call me Toni.”

“This is a mistake,” Sue gasped even as she clawed at Toni's suit. For their third date, Toni had taken them to her favorite Bengali restaurant to be casual but worn her favorite new suit to be sexy. Sue had loved it, and that was the important thing.

“I agree!” Toni helped her unclasp the atom-inspired cuff links and tossed them on her end table. “Jarvis, dim the lights by twenty percent and ditch the music, it's a moodkiller.”

“No,” Sue huffed, “I meant this. God, I'm gonna regret this.” She punctuated this with another bruising kiss along Toni's neck.

Toni informed her in return, “I'm gonna regret not getting you out of your dress on the first two dates and licking all the way down your spine.” The fine blonde hair in Toni's hand disappeared, but in the empty space, something trembled. “Um, Sue?” Lips were definitely on her collarbone, and she could see her shirt being parted as buttons were undone, but Toni certainly could not see any hands making such progress.

“Yes, Toni?”

There was no polite way to say this, which was unfortunate, because Sue had demonstrated how much she preferred it when Toni was polite. “Do you know you're invisible right now?”

Toni pouted as Sue's lips moved away and her hands stilled. When she came back into view, her face was scrunched up in concentration. “Sorry about that,” she said with an embarrassed shrug.

Well, no, that was not quite true. Her cheeks were slightly pink, but she seemed more nonchalant than embarrassed. She certainly went back to kissing her way down Toni's skin as she exposed it like nothing had happened.

The rest of their clothes started a haphazard pile on the floor, and they moved to Toni's bed. Sue let Toni climb on top easily and rubbed at her hips in time with Toni's tongue slipping into her mouth and licking along her teeth.

Toni sat up to watch Sue's chest heave, let her thumbs drift over Sue's breasts, just barely grazing her nipples. “I want to rub oil over these. They'd glisten so pretty, god, what a handful. I want to get lost in these.” She accentuated that thought with a squeeze as she dipped close to prove it possible.

Then Sue disappeared again.

“This is the exact complement of being blindfolded during sex,” Toni muttered, pinching at Sue's nipples to find them again and bringing her mouth there, capturing one nipple and pulling tightly with her teeth until Sue hissed. Then she switched to tiny little licks until Sue came into view again. “Ah, there you are.” And she looked delectable, the soft pink flush reaching from the tips of her ears all down her exposed neck. “Can I mark you?”

Sue heaved out a laugh. “Not on my neck, you can't, I don't need people seeing that at work.”

That was fair, Sue's position did at least somewhat depend on having others' respect. Toni didn't have to care about that.

So she just pretended to pout as she left a string of normal kisses along Sue's throat. In her wake, she listed all the lovely things she wanted to do to Sue, tonight and tomorrow morning and on their next date, and each time she hit on something particularly enticing, Sue would revert to being invisible and would return with the remains of her blush stretching farther down to her chest.

“What do you need?” Toni asked her as she pet at those lovely breasts now all pink and golden and glistening with all the attention Toni had given them.

Sue's hips jerked. “Two fingers. Hooked. Please.”

Toni hurried to comply, finding how to give Sue the pressure she needed, and after only a small bit of focus, Sue was gushing over her fingers and crying out and clamping down.

“I'm a little disappointed you didn't go invisible for that,” she admitted as she withdrew to give Sue some space.

Sue smiled, still giddy and panting and looking thoroughly wrung out, and promised, “Maybe next time.”


End file.
